gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Version History
Global server version history. 6 February 2020 # Unlock the trial: Alexander, Principal, Great Detective, and Gargoyle. 16 January 2020 Function # Unlock Order Field M11. # Develop the RObot Army tech page. It can be activated after using Technology of Uha Civilization. # Add Combo Skills in Celestial Market. Issues Fixed # Starfield status will be displayed on the main page of starfield instead of Eden. # Add a package expiration instruction in Cosmic Trader instructions. # Detected bugs have been fixed. 21 December 2019 Optimization # Add Gumball fragments to Mercenary Camp: Gargoyle, Shadow Priest, Dragonblood Warrior, and Gun Dealer. (Please be noted that these Gumball fragments will also be available in the Christmas event) # Will release Christmas event and event maze. Issues Fixed # Fix the Data Exception issue for Card Wonderland # Fix the detected bugs 5 December 2019 Optimization # The Erathia Sports Competition will be officially launched. The event maze will be available during the event # Unlock the new Gumball Artemis # Decorate the main map to celebrate the competition Issues Fixed # Detected bugs have been fixed (V3.7.8) 28 November 2019 Optimization # Unlock the new maze Sdorica. Can be purchased in the Shop. Clear the maze to obtain Angelia Gumball.　　　 Issues Fixed # Detected bugs have been fixed (V3.7.5) Update 21 November 2019 Optimization # Unlock Order Field M10 # Adjust the effect of Whale Halo: increases the planet investigation efficiency (relevant to the special information rewards) Issues Fixed # Develop the ranking function for Tactical Hall (turn on in Settings to pin up the labeled projects) # Adjust the information bar for Untrackable Businessman to display gas, uranium ore, and electricity # Add sound function in Settings when logging in # Players can tap and claim all the personal rewards obtained from Chaos # Add a 30-second count down when transferring the alliance consul position # Increase the max amount of resources for each donation in the alliance # Detected bugs have been fixed (V3.5.8) Update 7 November 2019 Optimization # Unlock Special Information. Exchange to claim investigation mission. Bountiful rewards will be available after investigating the specified place. # Unlock trials: Bomberman, Referee, Clown, and Plague Doctor. # Unlock Shrine of Snowy Mountain ceremonies: Tripitaka, Snowman, Philanthropist, and Psychic. # Unlock Chaos Field revenge function: players can revenge directly or ask for alliance help after being attacked. 　　　　　 Issues Fixed # The information store will display Gas, Uranium Ore, and Electricity at the information bar instead of Intelligence Piece. # Detected bugs have been fixed (V3.5.5) Update 22 Oct 2019 Optimization # Unlock the Intelligence system: Information pieces will be available when exploring, mining, colonizing, and expropriating in Order Field. Can exchange Information when the Eco Planet exploration degree reaches 100% and have 300 Information pieces available (Special Information will not be released). # Add Gumball fragments to Mercenary Camp: Priestess, Courier, Magical Painter, and Onmyouji. Issues Fixed # Fix the new airship issue in Sky event The Replicant of Vosebarker when requiring for optimizing the airship. # Fix the freeze issue when using Energy Storage Device to produce or upgrade the clone. # Fix the display issue of Merchant's fashion. # Detected bugs have been fixed 　　　　　 (V3.5.1) Update 10 Oct 2019 Function # Release Chaos Field this week: ## Requirement: Unlock Space and have a level 20 alliance ## Register: 12/10/2019 09:55~13/10/2019 09:55 Game Time ## Opening: 13/10/2019 10:00~13/10/2019 22:00 Game Time # Unlock 10 brand new airships: players reached level 1,200 and above in sky exploration can obtain the new airship chips. 　　　　　 Optimization # Add some Space resources in wilderness exploration: use Space Suit obtained from Eden Ruins of Aini in Order Field M01 to unlock this function (players explored this planet will obtain directly) # Cancel Super Mode and Hell Mode for the sky event Pain Tester, players can destroy the tester directly. # Add a specified reward for sky event Vincent. Players can obtain this reward once after exploring sky for over 730 days. # Fix the detected bugs. (V3.4.35) Update 19 Sep 2019 Optimization # Add dubbing for some Gumballs. This function can be activated in Settings # Unlock Order Field M09 　　　　　 Issues Fixed # Detected bugs have been fixed (V3.4.30) Update 12 Sep 2019 Issues Fixed # Fix the freeze issue when casting spells in Chaos Abyss # Other detected issues (V3.4.26) Update 05 Sep 2019 Optimization # Unlock Gumballs‘ trials: Guardian, Bull Demon King, Dimension Walker, DJ # Linkage event: Signal Station: No.1 will be released in September # M09 will be unlocked in September 　　　　　 Issues Fixed # Enrich sky event rewards # Add the notice for overflowing resources # Detected bugs have been fixed (V3.4.12) Update 15 Aug 2019 Optimization # Add BGM and sound effects for Bracada College 　　　　　 Issues Fixed # Incorrect amount of gems and regression sandglasses when choosing "Reset for several times and raid" # Stone quest issue after rapidly synthesizing in Bracada College # Other detected issues (V3.4.2) Update 08 Aug 2019 New Function # Release the events for 88 Gumball Carnival # Unlock the new maze Bracada College. Purchase the Bracada College license with gems in the store. Principal Gumball will be available in this maze # Unlock the maze cartoons. Display corresponding cartoons when activating the mazes of Adventurer's Forest, Hero's Village, Lost Temple, Borderland, and Ancient Arena for the first time. Players cleared these mazes can display the cartoons again in the 'Settings' # Unlock a batch of new links for Chain of Fate 　　　　　 Optimization # Adjust the rewards for Spending Return Package. Provide the rewards for some certain levels of Bonus Points (Players will be compensated with the newly-added rewards based on the current Bonus Points) # Add some hidden events in the mazes of Adventurer's Forest, Hero's Village, Lost Temple, Borderland, Ancient Arena, Saint's Tower, Forest of Whispers, Desert Oasis, Pirate's Port, and Skeleton Island # Adjust the Elemental Shield of Elemental Shaman as a special buff (Can co-exist with normal buffs) # Increase the ceiling of daily alliance coins for bounty missions # Adjust the daily sign-in rewards # Fix the detected bugs (V3.3.2) Update 24 Jul 2019 New Function # Unlock Chaos Field: an event mode system, randomly available on weekends (estimated time of release: August) # Unlock Order Field M08 # Adjust the Honor system. Achievements are added to Sky and Space # Develop the Gumball and Airship searching system: enter the name and jump to the detailed page of the Gumball or Airship you searched # Unlock some Statue Easter Eggs: Puppeteer, Space Wizard, Joan, and Driver Optimization # Add a Cosmic Trader shortcut at the Tactical Hall when it’s available # Optimize the reset page of the Regression Sandglass: can reset and raid for multiple times # Remove the claim-count limitation for Bounty Mission per day. Can obtain 5,000 alliance coins at most from the Bounty Mission every day # Increase the max vigor for Chain of Fate and accelerate its recovery speed # Reduce the difficulties of maze quest # Fix the detected bugs (V3.2.1) Update 22 May 2019 New Function # Unlock Order Field M07. # Unlock Gumballs‘ trials: Joan, Noble, Cyclops and Semi-Finished Product # Unlock rapid food synthesis function # Unlock some higher-level sky events Optimization # Optimize details and performances of newly unlocked sky events # Optimize Cosmic Trader interface display # Optimize Licked Lollipop effect, replace valid in this floor with last for 99 rounds # Detected bugs have been fixed (V3.1.6) Update 22 Apr 2019 New Function # Unlock Order Field M06. # Unlock event 'Cosmos Burning'. Holy Warrior’s Fragments and Pegasus's Saint Dress can be obtained in this event. # Unlock Alliance Blacklist function. Players in the Alliance Blacklist cannot apply to join this Alliance. # Unlock Raid Licence function. Special item 'Regression Sandglass' will be available in the Circus Big Package, which can be used to reset maze raid counts. 　　　　　 Optimization # Descriptions of some technical items have been optimized. # Notice of device association has been optimized. # Detected bugs have been fixed. (V3.1.1) Update 19 Mar 2019 New Function # Release the function of automatic use of rune stones # Release the new cosmic merchant ship function (Game Time: 00:00 Friday - 24:00 Sunday) # The outer space expansion page of the alliance store is closed 　　　　　 Optimization # The Olympus Wonder attributes are adjusted # The upper limit of wonder score is adjusted # The accumulated Eden accelerator rewards obtained through Magic Lizard raiding is promoted # The Magic Lamp is adjusted to be non-meltable in the Chaos Abyss # The EMP Energy Cannon is adjusted to be valid in the battle of Space Rift # The possessed limit of the accelerator is increased # The known bugs are fixed (V2.9.12) Update 3 Feb 2019 # Chinese new year event (V2.9.11) Update 1 Feb 2019 # Bugfixes (V2.9.9) Update 30 Jan 2019 # Customization options (V2.9.4) Update 22 Jan 2019 What's New # Open the storyline maze, Chaos Abyss # Open Order Domain M05 # Open reagent labeling Optimization # In Technology Hall, plundering technology item is changed and adjusted to the expropriation efficiency of the corresponding camp # Tower of Eternity is expanded to 120 floors # The rewards of Statue of Mystery are increased # The information bars at the top of the pages of Consumption Points, Star Rank Package and Technical Studies Package are adjusted to Current Points, Current Star Rank and Current Total Time # The upper limit of World Tree level is increased to Level 300 # All types of point rewards are expanded (achievement rewards, star rank awards, technology research duration rewards, overlooking point rewards, and consumption point rewards) # The Olympus Wonder is added to the wonder interface # New combos are added (Flame Totem, invitation from celebrities, flame runes, parasitism sample, Mighty Hammer, Backer Medal, Biochemical Potion, Tentacle of Soul, Infected Virus) # The production of Statue of Mystery in Sky Exploitation is increased # A confirmation prompt is added for the reconciliation of the order domain in the homeplanet # Some new items that can be overlooked are added in the Hall of Overlooking # Strategic recovery and analysis of outer space titles have been adjusted to be ineffective for active cells # Certain outer domain properties are added to part of the wonders # Known bugs have been fixed (V2.8.14) Misc (V2.8.13) Misc (V2.8.9) Update 04 Jan 2019 #Unlocked trials for Phoenix, Kusanagi Warrior, Hercules, Black & White Queen Archive * Version History/2018 * Version History/2017 * Version History/2016